Bound
by Hoshi Ayaka
Summary: Hakkai wonders how Gojyo's weapon really works. Gojyo lets him examine it up close and personal. This story is rated M! Just a fun, smutty, YAOI story...some language too. One-Shot.


Bound

Hoshi Ayaka

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Saiyuki.

***********************

"Call it."

"What? Now?" Gojyo's eyes were two big circles as he examined Hakkai's face in the moonlight shining from the window.

"Yes now, Gojyo." Hakkai's exasperated sigh was almost funny.

"I'm not going to call it when we're laying in bed...like this." Gojyo, cigarette between his fingers, swept his hand between the two men's bodies.

"I don't see why not. You had no problem playing around with Goku earlier this afternoon."

Gojyo's laugh was almost a bark. "I wasn't naked earlier. And no way will Goku ever be lucky enough to see this hot body."

It was Hakkai's turn to laugh. His head tilted back and his mouth opened in a quick sharp "ha!"

Gojyo chuckled quietly, happy to see Hakkai in such a rare, exposed moment. He took a deep drag from his cigarette and let the smoke draw from his mouth in a thin stream. Adjusting his arm underneath Hakkai's head he twisted to put the smoke out in the ashtray sitting on the bedside table. Placing his now empty hand behind his head he pulled Hakkai closer to his body with his other arm.

Hakkai twisted himself up onto one arm and looked at Gojyo. He tenderly skimmed his fingers over Gojyo's cheek, careful to touch the twin scars for only a moment. Gojyo pressed his cheek to the strong hand and smiled, excited by the touch. Sighing he turned to look back at Hakkai.

"Why you wanna see my shakujou so bad 'Kai?"

Hakkai placed his hand on the larger man's chest and relaxed back into his arm.

"You were so quick when you were competing with Goku today. Neither one of you could call your weapon any faster than the other. I just wanted to see you do it alone."

"I really don't know how I do it so fast. I want it and it's just there."

"Do you have to actually reach out with your mind, find it and bring it to you?"

"Not really 'Kai. I'm not sure it ever really leaves me." Gojyo was struggling to try to explain it.

"It's very fascinating Gojyo! I want to know how your shakujou works."

"So you want me to call now, while I'm naked, just for research?"

"Well yes, I suppose. It is that and..._fun_."

"What the hell do you mean by "fun" Hakkai!?"

"Have you ever been naked while calling your shakujou to you Gojyo?"

Gojyo absolutely could not contain his laughter. So Hakkai wanted to see him stripped of all but his weapon? Good thing Gojyo was always willing to do whatever it would take to make the love of his life smile. He pulled his arm from beneath Hakkai and rolled his long body from the bed. Goosebumps flitted across his body as the heat from Hakkai left him and the coolness of the night took it's place. Gojyo moved a safe distance from the bed giving Hakkai a lovely eyeful of long legs, lean muscle, and cascading red hair.

Hakkai's smile could be compared to nothing but a cat eyeing a mouse. His green eyes glinted in excitement, reduced to small slits. The grin that had sneaked it's way onto his face would have surprised Hakkai himself if he could have seen it in a mirror. Hakkai pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall at the head of the bed. He could already feel his body reacting to the astounding sight of Gojyo.

Gojyo stood almost directly in the center of their shared room. His right arm crossed his chest as he ran his hand up and down the top of his left arm, trying to rub away the chill.

"So, you want me to just call it 'Kai?"

"Just call it Gojyo."

Hakkai wasn't even sure when it happened. One second Gojyo had been standing there looking sweetly nervous and in the next his weapon was gleaming dangerously in his hand. Hakkai rubbed his hand over his face and wished he knew where his glasses were.

"Well?" Gojyo leaned against his shakujou, crescent curve pointed to the heavens, and grinned. "That give you any answers?"

"Show me again, Gojyo."

Gojyo sighed a little and the weapon disappeared from sight.

"Tell me when this time Hakkai. I'm cold."

Gojyo stood silently as he waited for the signal to go. Hakkai just grinned and appreciated the extra time to examine something so..._fascinating._

"Hakkai...you're drooling."

Hakkai's eyes snapped up to meet Gojyo's smiling rubies. Gojyo threw his head back as he laughed and Hakkai took the distraction as a chance to test the tall man.

"Go."

Before Gojyo's laugh had ended, the shakujou was resting across his shoulders, his elbows pointed out, wrists bent over the shaft. Gojyo grinned as he checked for Hakkai's reaction.

"Nice try 'Kai."

Hakkai was dumbfounded. The swiftness of the act was confounding. The absolute second Gojyo wanted his weapon, it was there!

"Did you see what you wanted this time?"

Gojyo slid the weapon down one arm and back to the floor. He didn't want to dispel it until Hakkai was finished with him.

"Indeed, I do see something I want..."

Hakkai's words jerked Gojyo's attention back to the bed. His demon had slid from the side and started the short walk to where he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes, Gojyo?"

Hakkai stood before the slightly taller man, looking up with soulful eyes. Gojyo's quick intake of breath made Hakkai smile.

"May I touch it?"

Gojyo nodded his assent and watched through hooded eyes as Hakkai caressed the flat of the cresent with his long fingers. Hakkai looked up in genuine surprise as he felt Gojyo's shakujou for the first time.

"It...it has a sort of cold heat! It almost burns if I leave my fingers in one spot for too long."

Gojyo chuckled quietly, taking pleasure in Hakkai's pleasure at learning something new. He watched the other man explore his weapon, enraptured by the hands running over every inch of cold, burning metal.

"This really is exciting Gojyo! I never thought it would feel like this. It's almost as if it is _alive."_

Gojyo shifted the weapon over the top of Hakkai's head and brought it down to rest against the small of his back, effectively pulling him closer.

"I find _you_ damn exciting Hakkai."

Gojyo's lips slammed down on Hakkai's, his tongue immediately begging entrance. Hakkai opened his mouth and accepted the hot softness of Gojyo's tongue. He greedily sucked and caressed Gojyo, enjoying the taste and feel of him in his mouth.

Hakkai could feel the warm burn of the shakujou against his back. He pressed his body tightly against the taller man, enough to feel the curve of muscles against his own. Gojyo's skin was smooth and fevered causing Hakkai to groan deeply. Gojyo chuckled quietly against Hakkai's mouth as he grasped his weapon in one hand and ran the other over the side of Hakkai's face. His long fingers splayed against Hakkai's cheek and neck. Gojyo pushed gently until Hakkai let his head fall back, exposing the silky skin of his neck.

Gojyo pulled his weapon tighter against Hakkai's back and bent his head slightly to lay kisses against the exposed neck. He licked at the sweat beginning to form there and shivered at the salty, sweet taste that flooded his mouth. Gojyo released Hakkai's neck and ran his hand over strong shoulders and firm back to grasp his weapon again.

"Is it burning you 'Kai?" Gojyo whispered in between kisses along Hakkai's jaw.

Hakkai was breathless when he answered. "No, Gojyo. It feels _good."_

Hakkai's arms were around Gojyo's neck, hands tangled in thick, red strands. His eyes were closed, lost in the feel of their bodies clasped together. Gojyo lowered his shakujou and twisted it to an upright position, the crescent once again pointed to the sky. He trailed his hand up along the shaft until he could grasp the bottom curve of the sickle. He pulled hard causing it to come loose, chains clinking along behind.

Hakkai's sharp intake of breath caused Gojyo to smile. The dark haired man looked up into ruddy eyes and knew what was coming. Gojyo kissed him gently letting their lips mingle an extra second before pulling away.

"Do you mind?"

Gojyo was already wrapping the chain closest to the crescent around Hakkai's right wrist. The links had the same burning cold feel the rest of the weapon had, like little icicles melting all along his skin. Hakkai nodded his acceptance and Gojyo released the wrapped wrist only to pull it by the attached chain until it met his unbound one.

Gojyo's cocked grin was wicked as he wound more chain around Hakkai's left wrist. He grasped the shaft of the shakujou and Hakkai's bound wrists in one hand and allowed the half-moon to dangle freely.

"Don't try to pull away from me Hakkai. We wouldn't want your pretty body cut up would we?"

Hakkai moaned when Gojyo grabbed a thick handful of his hair and tugged his head back. Gojyo used his body to force Hakkai back and against a wall while his mouth trailed kisses down collar bone and flat chest.

Hakkai's back hit the wall with a dull thud. His bound hands burned sweetly in their tightened position. He ached to kiss Gojyo and feel his hard body against his own. Gojyo twisted his hand to keep the handle of his weapon close between Hakkai's body and the wall as he knelt down in front of the demon, making sure to cover every inch of skin in kisses and nips on his way down. Hakkai looked down at the crimson head that was so close to his cock. He had to restrain himself from yanking at the chains. His fingers itched to grab Gojyo's head and pull it close.

Gojyo grinned to himself as he heard the chink of the chains when Hakkai twitched at his bonds. His tongue snaked out to lick at the velvet tip of Hakkai's hard length. Gojyo felt the demon's body slacken and he pulled back on his shakujou trying to help support weight. He ran his free hand up the side of Hakkai's leg enjoying the feel of the defined muscles underneath his fingers. Resting his hand on smooth hip, Gojyo took Hakkai into his mouth. The moan that poured from deep within Hakkai caused Gojyo's cock to jump in demand for attention.

Gojyo supressed the need to touch himself and focused on the thick cock that was already in his mouth. He sucked deeply, tasting the sweetness that he'd come to love. Hakkai shivered beneath his fingertips and Gojyo began moving his head in a slow rhythm. His tongue pressed flat against the base of Hakkai as he took the entire length in to his mouth, his throat, and pulled away slowly almost kissing the head.

Hakkai's legs were shaking, his breaths were coming in pants, his head was thrown back against the wall. Gojyo looked up the expanse of his body while continuing to taste and tease the hard cock. Hakkai's flushed face sent Gojyo's mind reeling. He pulled away quickly and stood up, yanking the demon towards him.

Hakkai fell into the redhead, unable to hold himself back. Gojyo steadied him against his body with a pull from his weapon. Their mouths met with a frantic heat. Lips and tongues tangled together, each trying to taste the other more fully. Gojyo pulled away first, unable to think, unable to breathe. His voice was ragged and thick as he begged Hakkai.

"Fuck, 'Kai...I _need_ you."

Hakkai groaned and pulled at the chains wrapped around his wrists. The crescent hanging behind him burned with each brush against his legs. His body was alive with sensation. Gojyo's words only added to his want.

Soft fingertips trailed down firm arms leaving fire in their wake as Gojyo loosened the chains binding Hakkai. He nipped at the shorter man's neck as he slowly unwound chain from the first wrist. Hakkai whimpered a little as the blood tingled back into his hands and fingers. Gojyo's wet mouth on his shoulder and teeth grazing his skin sent ripples of pleasure into his belly. Hakkai's hands ached to feel Gojyo's skin, to feel the soft strands of his magnificent hair. More than anything he ached to push himself inside of Gojyo and exact punishment on his favorite kappa.

The last of the chain fell from Hakkai's wrist and he flexed them back in forth enjoying the warmth of feeling again. Once he felt he had enough movement he turned to face Gojyo. The look in his eyes caused Gojyo to swallow hard. He felt a bit of panic as Hakkai reached for him. A strong hand grasped his arm and pulled him flush with hard body.

"Did you have fun, Gojyo?" Hakkai's voice was deep and full of excitement next to his ear. Gojyo licked his lips and started to answer.

"Oh no Gojyo, it's my turn."

Gojyo pulled at the hand that held him tightly but with no luck. Hakkai held him firmly and smiled slyly. With his free hand he reached up to finger the metal cuffs hugging his ear. Gojyo's eyes grew big and his voice strangled.

"Um, 'Kai?"

Hakkai laughed his perfect little polite laugh and leaned in more closely to Gojyo's ear. His voice was a gentle whisper that Gojyo could feel against his cheek and ear.

"I think I can _fuck_ _you_ just fine without _his_ help." Hakkai let his hand drop from the limiters and pulled Gojyo to his chest. He thrust his hands into crimson strands and kissed Gojyo with every bit of ache and need he'd experienced while chained. He pulled him back to the bed and twisted at the last minute to be sure Gojyo would fall first.

Hakkai knelt beside him on the bed and leaned over to grab a small vial of gel. Gojyo watched through hooded eyes, his excitment causing his cock to strain against his belly. Hakkai was in rare form. Pushed to his limits he could become a frightening man and Gojyo _liked_ Hakkai this way. Gojyo watched as Hakkai poured the gel into an open hand and smoothly palmed his own cock. Gojyo could not stop the groan that had built in his chest. Watching Hakkai touch himself always sent him over the edge. His hips strained up begging for Hakkai to take him.

Hakkai chuckled quietly as he watched Gojyo's body give away his need. It always pleased him to see Gojyo so _wanting_. He moved over his lover and placed a warm kiss to his chest. He could taste the smokiness of Gojyo's skin. Not cigarettes, but a fiery essence that sent shivers down his spine. Hakkai reached down between their bodies and lightly touched Gojyo's cock. The reaction was immediate. Gojyo's hips bucked and his moans filled the room.

Sliding his hands to Gojyo's slim hips, the demon pulled him toward his own cock and let the head rub against his entrance. Red hair fanned out on the mattress behind the bigger man and Hakkai took a moment to savor the feel of being so close to being inside the man who loved him enough to trust him in this unguarded moment. His heart fluttered in his chest and Hakkai lost a bit of the roughness that had overtaken him. He entered Gojyo slowly giving him time to adjust to the feeling of stretching and fullness.

Hakkai took a deep steadying breath trying to hold himself back when Gojyo began to groan and move beneath him. The hot tightness that surrounded him was almost more than he could bear. Gojyo's hips thrust forward trying to take in more of Hakkai's length. Hakkai held him self still, afraid of moving too quickly and hurting the other man. His breathing was beginning to come in short pants and a moan tried desperately to break from his own body.

"Come on 'Kai..." Gojyo was breathless as he spoke. "Don't hold back on me now."

Hakkai looked up into glazed eyes, a flushed face and his worry vanished. Gojyo was absolutely stunning in his need. His lips were slightly parted, head tilted back, the muscles lining his arms were emphasized as he held onto to Hakkai's shoulders with unyielding hands. Hakkai drove forward taking Gojyo fully, forcing a cry from the redhead's lips.

"Fuck Hakkai..."

Grinning to himself Hakkai pulled his hips back then drove forward again into Gojyo in one smooth, hard movement. Gojyo threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's body pulling him down for a kiss. Their mouths met, tongues tangled as Hakkai drove forcefully in and out of Gojyo's body. Their moans and pants, hisses and grunts escaped into open mouths. Gojyo sucked on Hakkai's tongue as he scratched up and down the demon's back. Their bodies were begging for completion as one surged forward to meet the thrusts of the other.

Hakkai knew he would not last much longer. The feel of Gojyo beneath him and the sounds coming from the back of his throat were causing a heat to burn through his body. He wanted to come inside Gojyo. Wanted to mark him as his own. Wanted to make Gojyo realize he belonged to him _forever._

Gojyo moved beneath him accepting and welcoming every thrust Hakkai could give. Hakkai could feel Gojyo's body stiffen, his cock twitching between their bodies. The other man was close and Hakkai didn't plan on letting him come alone. He broke away from their kiss and lay kisses over Gojyo's neck and shoulders. His own body was beginning to tighten, beginning to tingle. Gojyo's ragged breathing close to his ear was driving him crazy. Whispered words finally pushed him over the edge.

"Come for me Hakkai."

Hakkai bit down on Gojyo's shoulder causing the other man to groan and convulse forward. Hakkai was coming in white hot bursts. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into Gojyo's neck, inhaling the musky scent of sweat and sex. The warm stickiness on his belly let him know that Gojyo had found his release at the same time. Panting heavily, Hakkai collapsed on top of Gojyo and wrapped his arms around either side of the half-demon's head. His hands were winding themselves into sanguine hair as he tried and failed to calm his body.

The room was silent except for the heavy breaths escaping from the two men. The full moon was shining brightly through the window onto sweat slicked bodies as they lay wrapped around each other. Gojyo was the first to break the silence with his chuckle.

"Hakkai, you never fail to amaze me."

Gojyo's hands were at the small of his back, kneading gently. "Ah, Gojyo...what you do to me. I lose myself within you."

Gojyo turned his head forcing Hakkai to move away from his neck. He placed a light kiss on the brunette's forehead then lay his cheek against the top of his head. Both men were asleep before their breathing had returned to normal.

----------------------------------------

The group sat around the breakfast table, food covering almost every inch of surface. Sanzo was hidden behind his newspaper while Hakkai sipped tea politely, watching his kappa and the monkey argue over a freshly made meatbun. The sun was just beginning to shine through the window marking the start of a new day of travel.

Hakkai reached forward to choose a flaky pastry from the plate at the center of the table. The sudden silence captured his attention and he looked up quickly to see what had happened to end the argument. Goku sat, eyes wide open, mouth agape as he stared in the direction of the pastries. Hakkai looked back at the plate and then up at Gojyo. The blank look on Gojyo's face reminded him of a little boy trying to avoid giving away the fact that he'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry Goku. Did you want this one?"

Goku flushed a little before answering. "Uh no Hakkai...What, uh..Well, what happened to your wrist!?!"

Hakkai looked down at his hand and spotted what had Goku worried. His face turned a soft shade of pink. Sanzo's paper rustled loudly as he folded the top down to peer through bespectacled eyes at what had Goku upset. He saw the red marks along Hakkai's wrist and his violet eyes flew up to meet Gojyo's. The redhead turned his head swiftly and began to whistle a low tune. The paper snapped back into place with a loud. "Ch."

Goku looked between his three friends, lost by what had just transpired among them. Not one to let things go he looked back to Hakkai.

"Are you okay Hakkai?"

Gojyo finally laughed out loud at the persistence of the monkey.

"There's nothin' to worry about ya stupid monkey. Let's just say I was teaching Hakkai how to use my shakujou properly."

"You're learning to use Gojyo's weapon, Hakkai?!"

Hakkai's sharp intake of breath and Sanzo's snort from behind his paper sent Gojyo reeling with laughter. He smacked Goku on the back of the head, effectively changing the subject.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"You're not eating fast enough monkey. I bet I'll eat more than you!"

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai, a slight smirk on his face as Goku began shoveling food into his mouth as quickly as possible. Hakkai rolled his eyes at Gojyo over the cup of tea he'd begun to sip again. Gojyo laughed and joined Goku in the competition.

************************

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this story! Feel free to leave a review (and point out any mistakes!) I always enjoy reading them. I also appreciate any adds. Check out my profile sometime and leave me a note if you have something you'd like to say! ~Ayaka


End file.
